The present invention relates to a device for regulating the flow rate and/or the pressure of a fluid transferred from a high-pressure reservoir to another reservoir.
In some applications, it is important to be able, on the one hand, to be aware of the flow rate of a fluid, in particular a gas supplied at high pressure and, on the other hand, to be able to adjust this flow rate and also the pressure depending on the application.
By way of nonlimiting example, if we take into consideration the case of blow-molding containers made of a polymer such as PET, it is important that it is possible, for example, in the preblowing phase, to control the flow of air, then, during the blow-molding phase, to be able to control the pressure to which the container is subjected and, finally, during expansion, to control the reduction in pressure.
In this particular application, the ability to control both the flow rate during preblowing and the pressure during blow-molding is a very important feature since poor management of these two parameters leads to disastrous results when manufacturing containers and a loss of raw material.